Not Just a Cat
by PrincessPinkLemonade
Summary: Momo the cat wants to show her owner, Kyle, that's she's more than the cuddly companion he knows her to be. An OC commission. Warnings: animal-to-human transformation, slight language, sex mentions. I do not own these characters.


**Not Just a Cat**

 **Fandom: Original Story**

 **Characters: OCs Kyle and Momo**

 **Warnings: Slight Language, animal-to-human transformation, mentions of sex**

 _ **A sweet commission from a client as a gift to her RP partner. This was fun! Hope you enjoy.**_

"Yeah, yeah- no, no, no! Heal, heal- damn it!"

A tiny twitch of Momo's ears was the only sign that the cat had heard the commotion of her owner. This kind of boisterous behavior was normality in the dorm life that Momo had gotten used to. Her owner, Kyle, was very much like any other college student. Addicted to video games and good at doing school work before the deadline. Today was no exception- he should be working on finishing up that equations worksheet, but it just wasn't happening. Not when the expansion pack to his latest online addiction was released just the day prior.

"Damn it, now I have to start the quest over again...it's a good thing I found the everlasting bag in that dungeon just before, I didn't lose any of my items...what? No, I'm not telling you where I found it. Figure it out yourself. Yeah, yeah, I'm a jerk!" Kyle laughed as he talked to his online friends. He put down the controller on the computer desk, stretching out his arms and legs. He had been playing for a good few hours now. He let his arms drop to the side as he took a little break from the computer screen.

Momo was already bothered by his constant yelling at the game, so going back to sleep wasn't an option for her. She got up from her nice, sunny part of the carpet and made her way to her owner, seeking attention.

The tiny chocolate-colored munchkin cat rubbed her face against Kyle's fingers. He looked down at her and smiled before scratching underneath her chin- one of her favorite parts to be scratched. Immediately she began to purr, content with the attention. The petting ended all too soon however as Kyle picked up his controller again to play. Momo meowed in annoyance- she wanted to petted!

"Sorry girl, but the group wants me to help with this special boss dungeon. Tell you what, once I'm done I'll get some food and we'll watch a movie, yeah?" Kyle negotiated.

Momo just meowed and jumped onto his lap. She made herself comfortable before settling in for a small nap.

These moments were the norm for the two of them, who had been together forever. Kyle was currently in college studying computer science, as he's had a knack for the machines since he was a youngster. A fairly popular guy, tons of friends in the nerd culture of campus, and many a lovely girlfriend from all parts of social life. They weren't ever around for very long, Kyle being the type to have a good time rather than anything steady. Momo was glad about that. Kyle was her's after all.

Momo would sometimes become rather jealous of these girls, and whenever this happened she would make sure to stay in her human form at all times. She wasn't at all tall, which didn't help to intimidate the other girls, but she would make sure to stick to Kyle's side at all times. The boy just couldn't get mad at Momo, and more often than not the other girl would leave because she tried to force him to choose between the two. Momo always came first.

The tiny munchkin cat was roused from her sleep by her owner picking her up. She looked at the computer drowsily to see it turning off. Kyle carried her to the couch in the dorm living room. "C'mon Momo, let's watch that movie now."

He set her down as he turned to the entertainment center. As Momo gained more awareness, she shifted to her human form. Now a short human girl, Momo stood and made her way to the kitchen to get snacks for Kyle and herself. When she returned, she saw the main screen of her favorite movie- The Avengers. She giggled and ran to the couch, right next to her favorite person. Kyle smirked before starting the movie, Momo curling up next to him. As the movie began, he started to pet her lovely afro. She wasn't one for letting him mess with it though, and she pouted and whined.

"That's enough! I want to watch the movie!" Momo exclaimed. Kyle just laughed as he moved his hand away. The two settled into a comfortable silence as they focused their attention on the film.

The two were like this for a while as they watched their favorite superheroes on the screen, occasionally giving commentary or Kyle telling Momo cool factoids about the characters or actors. Momo loved it; the ability to connect with her owner on a greater level than herself as a cat. She loved her Kyle so much, which was why she was glad he loved her back.

Though...not exactly the same love…

Everything was going smoothly until about halfway through the film, when Kyle got a text from someone. Momo ignored it the first time, and the second, but by the third text she was suspicious. "Who's bothering you?" She asked, annoyed that someone was taking his attention away during their time together.

"Hm?" Kyle hummed, not paying attention. "What did you say, Momo?"

Momo puffed out her cheeks. "I said who's bothering you?" It was times like these that her protectiveness and jealousy came through, but she couldn't help it. Kyle was all she knew, and she loved him. She hated when people got in the way.

"Oh, nobody," Kyle said, even though he was grinning and replying to their latest text. "Just a girl I met at a party last week."

Momo was well aware of that party. She spent the evening alone with just her animated movies to keep her company. Her owner had stumbled in at nearly three in the morning, drunk and mumbling about some chick he talked and danced all night with. Momo had been so jealous that she hadn't gone back into her human form for a day. But since Kyle had only mentioned the girl when he was drunk, she had assumed that the alcohol caused him to forget about her. Evidently she was mistaken.

"Oh. Well let her know you're busy right now," Momo said, turning back toward the TV.

"I'm not busy right now." he said in reply, phone still in his hand, movie forgotten.

That hurt Momo a little. After all, it was their time together, and now he was going to focus on texting some party girl instead of enjoying his time with her. Momo stayed quiet for a little while, trying to focus on the action on screen rather than the sounds from Kyle's smart phone, but she couldn't last more than a few minutes like this. Enough was enough! It was time she just let him know.

She got up from the couch abruptly and knocked down the snack bowl in the process. "Hey, what are you doing-" Kyle stopped talking once he saw her face. He's never recalled Momo looking so angry and...determined? He was a bit stunned as he watched his cat stand straight in front of him, her grey eyes unwavering as she stared him down. They were like this for a few seconds before the text ringtone brought them both to reality. Quickly, Momo grabbed his phone much to her owner's surprise. "Hey, give that back-"

"No."

Kyle stared at Momo, a bit shocked. This was the first time she had ever outright disobeyed him. "Momo-"

"No. Listen to me."

He sighed a bit, sitting back on the couch. He was confused as to what she was doing, but he let her speak.

Momo took a deep breath. Here it was; the time for him to understand her true feelings had come. "Kyle...we've been together forever, you know?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow in confusion but nodded just the same. Momo continued. "W-well, in that time, I've discovered something. Girls like this," she said as she lightly waved his phone in her hand, "y-you don't need them. Any of them. You just need me to make you happy." Momo finished, closing her eyes and blushing as she used all of her courage.

A few seconds passed in which her eyes remained closed, doubt already filling her heart. A few giggles were heard and her eyes snapped open. Kyle was giving her an amused smile, and he reached out his hand to touch her cheek gently. "Oh, Momo, you know you make me happy. you always bring me joy, always have, always will. You don't have to be jealous of my girlfriends."

Momo stared at him in disbelief. This computer nerd genius, a playboy to boot, didn't understand the true meaning of her words. _'Ugh! Humans, always making things difficult for us cats!'_ she thought.

Quickly she shook her head. "No, no, that's not what I meant. Well, yes, but no! I love you, Kyle!"

"Haha, I love you too Momo! You know that," Kyle continued, still oblivious.

Momo puffed again in annoyance. He was standing now, bending slightly since he towered over her by about a full seven inches. "I know that! But I mean, I love love you!" Momo said in one final attempt to get the boy to understand.

Kyle blinked; his oblivious smile faltering just a tiny bit as he finally grasped what she meant. She waited eagerly for his response. that amused smile from before returned as he began to pat her curly afro. "Oh, Momo, that's sweet. But you know we can't- you're a cat. Just a cutesy cat." He replied.

Momo was hurt from what he said, but not for very long. He simply said no to being together like that- like his relationship to the fully human girls. That meant-!

Instead of acting sad or rejected, Momo simply nodded before returning his phone to him. She yawned as he sat back down on the couch. "I'm tired. I'm going to lie down."

"O-oh, really? Are you sure you don't want to continue the movie?" Kyle asked, his eyes on her and, thankfully, not his phone.

If this plan was going to work, Momo had to start now. "Yeah, I'm sure. See you later," she said as she left the living room still in her human form.

A few days had passed since her confession, and Momo could tell that Kyle was starting to guess at her game. Only a few times during the past couple days had she reverted back to her cat form, and this was only during the times that Kyle was either at school or at work. Every time he was home, whether he was showering or otherwise not with her, Momo was in her human form. It was a bit tough- she could do it, but not for very long without becoming lethargic. But her plan was working- Kyle was more focused on her than he has been for a while, and he had stopped texting that new party girl. He knew she was up to something but what he was expecting was some kind of action.

the climax of her plan happened nearly a week from the original confession. Patience was not typically one of the virtues of a cat, but she was trying to prove to Kyle that she wasn't _just_ a "cutesy cat." she was just as much a candidate for Kyle's love as any of the previous human girls. They were having dinner- Kyle ordered a pizza for the two of them and they had agreed on trying to catch up on the latest anime that they were hooked on, Tokyo Ghoul. They didn't get very far into the episodes when Kyle paused and turned to Momo, annoyance clear on his face. "Okay, spill it. What are you doing?"

Momo blinked with her pizza still in her mouth. She finished her bite and placed it down, trying to keep from giggling. that would only ruin what she had practiced so long on. "Whatever do you mean, Kyle? I'm not doing anything."

Kyle laughed nervously. "Don't give me that. You haven't changed back into a cat since last week. Momo, I don't think it's good to stay like this for very long-"

Momo cut him off. "I don't know what you mean. You act like I'm _just_ a cat. If I was, like you said, _just a cat,_ I shouldn't be able to transform back and forth as I please, right?" While it was true that many cats were like her, many also weren't. she was blessed with the ability to transform, which made her task to gain Kyle's love a very real possibility.

She watched with veiled pleasure as her words were understood by her owner. Kyle looked a bit concerned still as he glanced at her. "Momo, I know what you're trying to say, but-"

"But nothing! You can love me back!" she cried impatiently. so much for her plan, but she couldn't stand beating around the bush anymore. "I can be human forever, if I wanted to!"

Kyle looked at her with guilty eyes, finally understanding just how much she loved him. He moved closer to her. "I get it. But are you sure-" He was cut off by an impatient kiss from Momo. He looked down on her face, a blush visible on her smooth chocolate skin, her entire demeanor rigid and nervous, but also brave. Kyle rolled his eyes a bit as he relaxed. they pulled apart and Momo looked up at him, still nervous. He smiled, a genuinely caring one, as he pulled her closer. "Okay, you got me. I love you, munchkin. but we're going to have to take this slow, okay?" Momo nodded vigorously before jumping on him and giving him a huge hug. "Yay! yes, yes, yes!"

Kyle cracked up laughing at her antics. "Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself. Oh, and Momo?"

She looked down at him from where she was on top of him. "Yes, Kyle?"

"We need to teach you how to kiss- big time."

"Meanie!"

The night ended in a way that Momo would never forget. For the first time, she was touched in a sensual and loving manner. Kyle didn't want to rush her at first, but Momo was eager. after a sweet "kissing lesson"-make out session, more like- they had retreated to the bedroom, where Momo laid to rest Kyle's doubts about their relationship. She felt more loved than ever before. It was slow and probably not all that good to the experienced older owner, but to her, it was perfect. strange, embarrassing, but perfect nonetheless. as they laid in bed afterwards, Kyle's fingers lightly trailing her skin, Momo sighed in happiness. "Thank you, Kyle. Truly, thank you." she expressed.

He laughed slightly, not halting his show of affection as he answered her. "No, thank you, Momo. You were right, you know."

This time Momo was confused. "Right about what?"

Gently, Kyle pressed his lips to hers. The lighthearted kiss was one of mutual attraction and happiness. Pulling away slowly, he rested his forehead on her's and said, "No one makes me as happy as you do. I love you, Momo."

Her heart skipped a beat at the sweet confession, and Momo beamed with happiness before hugging him as she had just hours before.

"I love you too, Kyle!"

 _ **A commission fanfiction for a sweet client of mine! Thank you so much again for the commission, I really think these characters are cool!**_

 _ **As always, please consider me for a fanfiction/original writing commission. Happy reading!**_


End file.
